Romance 101
by shanejayell
Summary: Kosame is going courtin'....
1. Romance 101

Girl's Bravo: Romance 101

Lisa Fukuyama nodded to herself thoughtfully, the lovely blonde smiling as she said to her bodyguard, "Thank you for delivering the weekly Yukinari update." She frowned as she added, "We'll have to continue surveillance until I can devise some way of getting that cursed Miharu and the others away from my beloved!"

"Of course, madam," the dark haired woman bowed slightly in reply, her slim body dressed crisply in a black suit.

Without another word Lisa went back to reading her fortune telling magazine, then blinked as she realized that her servant hadn't left yet. "Is something wrong, Kosame?" she asked, looking up to meet her brown eyes.

"I was hoping," Kosame said to her with a great deal of dignity, "to ask for your advice... in a romantic matter."

"You want love advice?" Lisa asked her eagerly, turning around in her chair to look up at the other young woman.

"Indeed," Kosame admitted, still standing straight beside Lisa's seat. "There's someone that I'm interested in," she continued, "but I'm having difficulties."

"Who is he?" Lisa's voice was excited, wondering what sort of person her intense bodyguard would be interested in.

"Kirie," Kosame answered softly.

"Kirie!" Lisa sat right up in surprise. "But... she's a woman! And she's violent, rude, obnoxious..." she trailed off.

"I know," Kosame looked off into the distance with a little smile, "that's what makes her so charming to me."

Lisa looked up at her blankly a moment, then shook her head. "Never mind that...," she murmured, her thoughts racing. Kirie was Yukinari's childhood friend and a rival for his affections, if she could hook her and Kosame up it would clear one rival away. "What do you mean, having difficulties?" she asked her briskly.

"I called her charming when we fought over Yukinari," Kosame continued with a smile, her tone of voice almost like she was taking about a date, "the I seized my chance when she visited your family home."

Lisa took a few minutes to draw out more detailed information from her guard, feeling her heart sink in her chest as she listened. "You threatened her with a gun and then fondled her breasts with it!" she blurted.

"Well, yes," Kosame answered innocently, from the look oh her handsome face she clearly wasn't seeing anything wrong with that.

Lisa sighed, feeling a dull headache coming on. "I know that I'm not the most normal woman in regards to dating," she said weakly, "but even I know that's a bad idea. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

"Actually I was raised by my father on the military base," Kosame admitted.

"That explains it," Lisa sighed. "Clearly, you need to change you tactics."

Kosame perked up at the use of such a military term as tactics, feeling happy to hear things put in terms she understood. "I would eagerly accept any advice, ma'am," she said.

"At least your appearance won't be a problem," Lisa muttered, looking Kosame over. If she was a guy, Lisa suspected she might have gone for herself. 'Wonder if that's why brother hired her for me?' Lisa wondered idly, then focused o the task at hand. "Courting," Lisa sighed, "we're going to have to give you a remedial course on courting."

0o0o0o0

Kirie looked at Yukinari with fond exasperation as they walked home from school, her light brown hair falling into her eyes. "You have to learn to stand up for yourself more," she reminded him, "or the girl's will just keep on walking all over you."

"Sorry Kirie," Yukinari sighed, black hair falling into his eyes.

"And stop apologizing so much," Kirie sighed.

Miharu looked over from where the pink haired woman kept a grip on Yukinari's arm, "I'm sorry Kirie, I should be helping more."

"It's not your fault, Miharu," Kirie waved that off as they went around the corner towards their homes, then froze as they saw a familiar sight.

"Is that...?" Yukinari started to ask, looking at the black limo that patiently waited on the street in front of the houses.

"It's probably that pervert Kazuhara or his sister Lisa again," Kirie growled.

"Oh good, company," Miharu smiled.

The driver's side door opened and Kosame stepped out, her dark brown hair falling into her handsome face, lingering by the car as they approached. "Good afternoon," Kosame said once they were close enough.

"Are you here to kidnap Yukinari again?" Kirie growled forcefully.

"No, I'm here about you," Kosame answered. Instinctively Kirie took up a combat stance, ready to fight and Kosame got a dreamy look on her face, "So charming..."

"Huh?" Kirie blinked, blushing faintly.

Kosame shook herself, reminding herself to concentrate on what she was doing, stepping forward to take Kirie's hand. "I wanted to apologize for how forward I was when we first met," she smiled, "I was so overwhelmed by your loveliness I lost myself."

"Huh?" both Yukinari and Kirie blurted.

"Excuse me," and with that Kosame climbed back into the car and was off.

The next morning Kirie went to her desk, looking in surprise at the single red rose that sat on her desk. "Who's it from?" Yukinari asked.

Kirie opened the card, reading it silently. "This is where I first saw you," it read, "and I have not forgotten you since." Elegant script, signed "Kosame."

"What is she thinking?" Kirie muttered, stuffing the card and rose in her desk.

"I think it's charming," Miharu said cheerfully.

The next morning and each morning thereafter there was another gift waiting. It started with more roses, then chocolate, then perfume, each one accompanied by a complimentary note signed by Kosame. After a while Kirie found herself lingering over the cards, her expression oddly thoughtful, and waiting for what would come next.

Finally the morning came when Kirie arrived for school, strode to her desk... and stopped, surprised. "Nothing?" she asked softly, feeling oddly deprived somehow.

"I wonder if Kosame is sick today?" Miharu asked innocently.

Suddenly bullet fire rang out, then the window shattered as the students scattered. With unearthly grace Kosame swung into the room, straightening up gracefully from her landing. "What do you think you're doing..." Kirie started, only to trail off.

Kosame extended the bunch of roses gracefully, the other girl smiling at her charmingly. A single rose was in her breast pocket, providing a burst of vibrant color. "Good morning," she said, "you look especially charming today."

"Th.. thank you," Kirie stammered as she relaxed from her battle pose, feeling faintly surprised to be blushing.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to a martial arts exhibition with me," Kosame asked after a moment of silence.

"What?" Kirie looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you might be interested," Kosame explained. She blushed faintly as she continued, "And... I'd enjoy your company."

Kirie looked down at the roses, then up at the blushing Kosame. "I'd like that," Kirie admitted. She paused then gave Yukinari a look, "And don't get any perverted ideas."

"Of course not," Kosame said, "I'd never consider that on a first date."

"First date?" Yukinari and Miharu looked at each other.

"Does that mean they'll be others?" Miharu asked sweetly.

"That would depend on her," Kosame said respectfully.

Kirie paused then smiled surprisingly. "Let's see how this one goes first," she said.

"I'll look forward to it, then," Kosame said as she strode from the room, shoes crunching the broken glass as the dignified woman went.

"Are you serious about this?" Yukinari asked Kirie once Kosame was gone.

"I don't know," Kirie admitted as she brought the roses up to breathe in the scent, "but I'm interested in finding out."

End.

Notes: Kosame is a character from the Girl's Bravo anime and develops quite an interest in Kirie during their first two meetings. Sadly, she's a bit blunt in expressing her interest in Kirie, so I figured she could use some romantic help.


	2. Valentine's Day

Girls Bravo: Valentine's Day

Kirie Kojima smiled as the brown haired woman sat beside her date in the fancy car, her expression calm despite the butterflies she felt. Beside her Kosame sat, dressed in a fine suit that was carefully tailored to her figure, giving her a boyish but sexy look.

Kirie blushed and looked out the front window, watching as they drove through town. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"We'll be there soon," Kosame promised, smiling slightly. She hesitated a moment then said quietly, "Thank you for agreeing to go out with me today."

Kirie reached out to pat her hand on the gear shift. "I like going out with you," she said honestly, fighting back her blush.

"I'm glad," Kosame agreed as they drove through a industrial area, eventually turning in front of a warehouse that had apparently been converted to other uses.

A large neon sign read 'Arisugawa's Locket' and a animated image showed a locket opening up to reveal a pretty girl. The building looked old but very well maintained, and a lineup of people stretched from the main doors along the front wall and around a corner.

"A nightclub?" Kirie mused as Kosame parked the car in a nearby lot, "And why are there only women there?"

"It's that kind of club," Kosame admitted as she got out, going around the car to open the door for Kirie.

"Thank you," Kirie smiled as Kosame pulled her to her feat. She kissed Kosame on the cheek, smiling as the tough woman blushed.

The two got into line, falling behind two girls dressed in shrine maiden outfits. They introduced themselves as Chikane and Himeko, the taller black haired girl keeping a protective arm around the smaller blond. They talked casually until they reached the doors, the redheaded bouncer looking them over before the women let them by.

"She's checking out my ass," Kirie blushed as they walked down the hall into the club proper.

"I don't blame her," Kosame winked, "but if she touches you she answers to me."

Inside the club was a large room, broken up into several unexpected sections. The bar and tables were as usual, but Kirie blinked as she saw the kareoke stage off to one side. She looked even more startled at the library against the far wall, and she was curious about what the stairs leading upstairs were for.

"Wow," Himeko blinked, the little blond looking around. "Ooh!" she grabbed Chikane's hand, "Let's go sing!"

"Have fun," Chikane laughed to Kirie and Kosame as she was dragged off, smiling.

Kirie shook her head wryly, her brown hair flowing over her shoulders as the dress swirled around her. "I don't know how you talked me into this," she grumbled softly to Kosame, but a fond smile tugged at her lips.

Kosame smiled back, the bodyguard and agent dressed in one of her usual suits, though it this case it was a cut above her usual. That and her boyishly short dark brown hair gave her a very butch aura, only softened by her small earrings.

"Wearing that dress or visiting this club?" Kosame asked politely as they took a seat at one of the small tables, then waving down a waitress for drinks.

"Both!" Kirie laughed softly, looking around as they took in the crazy mod filling the club.

In addition to the seeming shrine maidens, there were a lot of unusual women in the club. There were cosplayers in maid outfits, school uniforms, and even seeming military gear. There were ladies in skin tight space suits, old style armor and many other strange clothes. Cutting through the crowd was a woman in a sexy waitress outfit, her long brown hair tied up in a sort of top knot.

"Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," she smiled, "I'm Midori." The waitress outfit she wore had a short skirt and a tight top hugging her large breasts, drawing many glances from single women. "What would you like to order?" she asked politely.

"Thank you," Kosame nodded politely. "I'd like to have a fuzzy peach, I think," she decided then looked at Kosame, "and you?"

Kirie smiled back shyly the looked up at Midori as she said, "Just a rum and coke, please, and go easy on the rum."

"Just a splash, then," Midori nodded eagerly as she said, "I'll be right back."

"So," Kirie looked at Kosame thoughtfully, "why did you ask me to dress this way?"

"Asking you to wear that dress, well...," Kosame looked thoughtful a moment, "while I like your fierce side, you have a very charming feminine side too." She smiled as she noted, "Despite your not being entirely comfortable with it."

"I am entirely comfortable with my feminine side," Kirie growled out, giving Kosame a mock serious look.

"Then why hide your stuffed toy collection?" Kosame teased, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"I should never have told you about that," Kirie groaned, putting her face in her hands as she blushed faintly.

Kosame chuckled softly, "I think it's cute."

A few moments later Midori returned with their drinks, setting them down on the table. "Enjoy," she smiled, "and yell when you want to order."

"Thanks," Kirie nodded as the older woman hurried off. "And how did you hear about this place?" she asked Kosame and waved around covertly at the club.

Those first moment when they walked in had been pretty disorienting to Kirie. She was used to being in school or out in public, surrounded by mixed crowds. Guys always paid attention to her or hit on her, much to Kirie's concealed annoyance. Here there were only women, and even stranger women who were paired with each other or planning to be paired with each other.

"I found out about this club from a friend," Kosame admitted, "but I wanted to share my first time at this club with you."

A faint blush colored Kirie's cheeks as she said, "Thank you."

Kosame leaned forward as she leered, "I hope it's one of many first times I share with you."

"Pervert," Kirie growled, but she was smiling a bit too.

"And proud of it, too," Kosame said frankly. She leaned back, not wanting to crowd Kirie as she took a sip of her drink, "Hmm, good."

Kirie sipped her own rum and coke, looking thoughtfully across the table at Kosame. Since they had started dating months ago Kosame had been the model of gentlemanly behavior, and Kirie had gradually felt her resistance wearing down. To be honest she realized that she was becoming more and more attracted to the handsome woman, and was wondering if she should take a step forward.

'I'm just not sure how,' Kirie admitted, sipping her own drink.

Several young women were up on the stage singing about their 'pure pure heart' when Kosame looked at Kirie tentatively. "Would you like to dance?" she asked curiously.

"I haven't done it very often," Kirie admitted as she finished off her drink and stood up, "but I'm willing to try."

"Good," Kosame took her hand and lead her over to the dancing women.

There was something very sexy in how Kosame danced, Kirie soon decided. She moved with a catlike grace, her eyes meeting Kirie's often, and often getting close so that their bodies brushed against each other. Combine that with a tightly muscled yet feminine body and Kirie found herself a little faint.

Kirie moved close as a slower song came on, putting her hands on Kosame's hips. The other woman stiffened a bit, then leaned into Kirie's touch. "Are you okay with this?" Kosame murmured into Kirie's ear.

"Of course," Kirie pulled her close, "why?"

Kosame sounded amused as she said, "I have been very careful not to push you too hard, Kirie. I didn't want to scare you off."

They swayed together as Kirie admitted, "Maybe that might have been a problem at first." She chuckled, "I still remember you trying to ravage me that time."

"I got carried away by your beauty," Kosame protested. Sheepishly she added, "I never even expected to see you there..."

"Heh, that's true," Kirie admitted as she rested her head on Kosame's shoulder. "I think you may have been taking things a bit too slow."

"Oh really," Kosame let her hands slide down Kirie's back, then squeezed her bottom.

Kirie yelped, giving her a indignant look. "In private, Kosame. If you were a guy I'd belt you right now."

"You really need to loosen up," Kosame grinned teasingly as she spun the other woman around.

"I'm about as loose as I'm going to get," Kirie admitted, laughing. She cuddled close to Kosame as she murmured, "But my parents are out tonight."

It took Kosame a moment to realize what that meant. "Are you sure?" she asked as they swayed close together, not even really paying attention to the music.

"Yes," Kirie said as she met Kosame's eyes. "I'm falling in love with you, Kosame," she said, "and I want you to know it."

"Me too," Kosame whispered, "though to be honest I think I was in love with you the first time you punched me."

"You are a very strange woman," Kirie sighed, then laughed. "Do you want to stay for dinner, or go home now?" she asked, winking.

"Let's get dinner," Kosame surprised her by suggesting. She saw Kirie's reaction and added slyly, "It will wet my appetite for what I plan on eating later."

Kirie blushed again, "Pervert!"

"Always," Kosame agreed as they sat down. "I intend to cover you in chocolate and lick it off," she purred, "and that's just for starters."

"Thank god I got you chocolate for Valentine's Day," Kirie blushed as they waved for a waitress.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kosame agreed, grinning.

End

Notes: This is a expansion on bits from my fanfiction Arisugawa's Locket. Chikane and Himeko are from Kannazuki no Miko aka Destiny of the Shrine Maidens. It jumps around a bit, but I was trying to be realistic to both characters in the anime. Kirie can be pretty bashful, and Kosame really ISN'T. Heh!


End file.
